FLK: For Love of Kitties
by RisingWolfJ
Summary: Sasuke is turning into a cat, for mysterious reasons. Who will he turn to for help? Our favorite little foxboy, of course. Ocassional bad language
1. OMG! A dogthing

FLK: For Love of Kitties

Chapter 1: OMG I'm a dog…-thing.

Dedicated to my friend KitKat

Author's notes: I actually started this fic a loooooong time ago under my old penname, so some of the writing could be better. But it's mostly the humor that counts. So judge it on that. :)

Yes, the first chapter is very short, but it's like a prologue-ish thing. Or something.

Disclaimer and claimer: I don't own Naruto. But I still own this fic and any randomness that comes in it.

---

Sasuke quietly sat in the park bench, hands folded in front of his mouth. After all, park benches were usually for sitting. Except for the occasional random teenage girl and boy making out. And sometimes, even the rare teenage boy and boy making out. Maybe even girls. Maybe.

Anyways, Sasuke was quite confused. This was pretty rare, considering if Sasuke was ever confused, he'd be way too…well… Sasuke-ish too show it. After all, Goddamnit, he's almost as un-social as the computer geeks who walk around in sweater vests that their grannies gave them for Christmas. He never shows his emotions, much less talks to anyone.

Except the voices in his head. But he keeps that to himself, also.

The reason he'd been so puzzled is that he'd been having strange… urges. …No wait, not _those _kinds of urges. He was still as uninterested in girls as he'd ever been. Which is, in a certain light, pretty sad for a thirteen-year-old. Oh well. That's our Sasuke.

He'd been having the sudden feeling to climb up trees for no reason and undo sweaters to play with the yarn. Thankfully, he wasn't into playing with sweater vest yarn, so the computer geeks were saved.

He also liked milk a whole lot more. It was almost as if…

_As if, _Sasuke thought, _As if I were turning into a… a … a dog!_

Wow. He sure is a smart one.

_But how do I treat this? I've never been a dog before._ Then Sasuke remembered Naruto. He was a fox, right? Foxes are in the same family as dogs, right? Maybe Naruto could tell him how to be a dog-thing. Or at least how to resist the urge to climb tall trees that he had know idea of how to get down from.

The ranting squirrels in them were getting really annoyed at him.

Author's notes: Okay, please review people! CC and C greatly welcomed and appreciated!


	2. Sasuke's Special Helper

FLK: For Love of Kitties

Author's notes: I present to you, the second really short chapter of FLK, and Naruto is...well... gonna be weird. But things will hopefully explain themselves later. XD This chapter is was also written quite a while ago and could be better, but I'm really just too lazy to modify it right now. I hope the next chapters will be better.

Chapter 2: My Trainer…?

Dedicated to me friend Tae. :)

Disclaimer: Nope. I haven't saved any money on my car insurance by switching to Geico. And I don't own Naruto either. But I own this story and its plot. Steal and I'll send the gecko after you.

Geico Gecko: RAWR!1!one!11

(Damn, I don't own Geico either)

---

Sasuke grumbled as he pressed Naruto's doorbell for the seventh time. Was that stupid fox ignoring him! _Or maybe_, Sasuke thought, _Maybe he's in allegiance with those annoying, ranting squirrels! Damn you squirrels…_

And from then on, Sasuke decided that squirrels were his mortal enemies. But that has nothing to do with the present scene, so let's get back to the doorbell issue.

Sasuke had had enough of waiting, so he let himself in to find Naruto sitting right there in front of him! But not as you might think.

He was hanging upside-down from the top of his couch with his headband on his ankle and a portable TV strapped to his head.

"Naruto…" Sasuke slowly approached him. "What the hell are you doing?" He poked the screen of the small television.

"Training, Sasuke-kun…" Naruto said in a weird, peaceful voice, eyes still closed like he was some sort of spiritual monk. Said Sasuke-kun just raised an eyebrow while Naruto continued to explain.

"I'm learning how to focus my mind so I can receive the broadcast waves from the TV without using my eyes…"

"That's…" Sasuke started and searched for the right word. "Interesting." He didn't even want to know why he was disgracing his headband by putting it around his foot. This_ is the guy I'm running to for help? _The Uchiha thought and twitched at the mental statement. _What if he tries to train me to become just like him? _He could just imagine himself decked out in orange and dying his hair blonde. Then using eyeliner to paint those little whiskers on his cheeks. He shivered.

"But," Sasuke thought, coming back to real life, "That's not what I came here for." He snatched the mini black TV from Naruto's head. "I'll make this clean and simple. I need your help."

Naruto opened one eye in interest at hearing this. Sasuke needed his help? The same Sasuke who was so strong he beat every other ninja in the academy? The same Sasuke who was so smart he learned how to speak French so that he could insult people without them knowing it? The same Sasuke who was so clever, he learned how to position his hair juuuust right so that he had every girl eating out of the palm of his hand, and then ignored them?

_This must be serious. _Naruto concluded and closed his eyes again. "Speak up, young Sasuke. Much to learn, you have." He also concluded that he would use one of his favorite philosophies-that-never-worked-in-real-life-but-did-in-his-mind; Talk like you're smart and the smartness will come to you.

It never worked, but he had nothing else to go on.

"I think I'm turning into a dog, Naruto."

"A dog? You always remind me of a dog, Sasuke-teme."

"Naruto, you idiot! Be serious."

"Well, it seems that I'll have to train you then."

Sasuke froze. Was this a joke? "…What?"

Naruto smiled in his 'Naruto'-ish way. "Sure! I'll teach you all you need to know about being a dog."

"But you're a fox."

"Thank you."

Sasuke blushed angrily (dude, Sasuke's blushing? Wow, this whole cat thing must be getting to his head...) and yanked Naruto down from his upside-down position on the couch. "Whatever, but you're gonna have to get down from there!"

Naruto landed on the ground with a thump. He rubbed his back. He blinked his eyes. He scratched his head. Then he snapped.

"I NEED RAMEN!" And with that, the door was torn down like Kakashi at the sound of a porn convention. Only, Kakashi wouldn't have tripped 5 times, run into two trees and then find out halfway through that he lost his shoe.

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and slowly followed, not even expecting to keep up. He muttered to himself and ran his hands through his hair. "Maybe it's the blood rushing down from his head."

Then he stopped and thought. Would he have to deal with this for every day of his 'training?' At this he turned around to go back into Naruto's house to look for any first aid kit and stress pills. Then, he looked for some rope and duct tape for a certain blonde-haired idiot.

The ramen shop wasn't very crowded, except for a few college kids and academy students. And the occasional job-less lazy guy who couldn't afford anything else but ramen.

Sasuke sat in the corner by the window as he watched Naruto slurp down bowls of ramen at a time at the front of the shop. Ramen was never his thing. Maybe it was because the first time he went to this ramen shop, he saw Chouji chomping all the soup down like a mad beast. He never quite forgot the gruesome scene.

Suddenly the door opened and the little bell sounded. Sasuke cringed as he heard an annoying high-pitched voice.

"SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE HERE!"

Shit.

Shitshitshitshitshit.

Sasuke lost his breath and a pair of thin arms wrapped themselves around him. "Sakura, get off of me!" He commanded and pushed her off when she didn't obey.

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I just, I was so happy to see you…." Sakura mumbled sadly while staring at the ground.

_Damn mood-swings._ "Yeah, whatever, just don't get in my way." With that he pushed past her to sit beside Naruto. It was like leaving one idiot for another…

But, of course, Naruto left him AND the ramen to go glomp Sakura at once. Sakura yelled, pushed him off, got frustrated, hit him, and then was applauded by her 'inner Sakura.'

_All routine._ Sasuke thought and decided he had had enough. He'd just wait to start his 'training' tomorrow. But right before he set his foot out the door, Naruto blocked his way. "And where do you think you're going?"

"…Out."

"Nuh-uh, Sasuke-teme, this is where your training begins!"

Sasuke was seemed confused again. "At a ramen shop?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'll show you!" Naruto took his arm and ran back to the counter. As they sat down, again, Naruto ordered two fresh bowls of ramen and turned back to Sasuke. "Ramen replenishes chakra and warms the soul. It makes you _stronger,_ Sasuke."

Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. And sighed. "You're telling me _ramen_ does this?"

Naruto nodded, grinning.

Sasuke closed his eyes and stayed silent for a while, thinking it over. Finally he said, "Whatever, I just don't care anymore."

Naruto laughed at his 'victory' and began to play with his chopsticks, waiting for their food to come.

"Naruto," Sasuke said again, after another long silence. "How is ramen supposed to help me with my _problem, _though? You do realize that dogs don't usually eat ramen, don't you?"

Naruto stopped playing with his chopsticks. "…They don't?"

Sasuke sighed, yet again, but this time in disappointment. "Never mind."

Naruto smiled ignorantly in return. Then he practically attacked the ramen guy at the sight of his food coming. Sakura had sat herself next to Sasuke and was babbling about her morning and how stupid Ino was, trying to talk loud enough to be heard over Naruto slurping down his soup. He got bored with the two and looked behind him, out the window. He saw Kakashi walking past the shop they were in.

_Kakashi! Maybe he can help me._ Then Sasuke saw where his dear sensei was headed; straight for the porn store.

Sasuke grumbled, ignoring Naruto's slurps and Sakura's chatting. His ears were getting tired of the noise and his mouth was getting tired of trying to shut them both up.

As of now, his life sucked. He just had to deal with it.

---

Author's notes: So, maybe I'm just making fun of Naruto cuz he's always obsessed with training, but for the most part, I just like making him whacky. XD

And yeah, yeah, I know Sasuke's not supposed to know about the Kyuubi… but let's just say he knows about the fox part and not the demon part, okay? (yeah. I think that'll work. Or something.)

Please review, CC and C, whatever


End file.
